1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for synchronizing logical systems.
2. Background
In certain computing environments, a host computer may communicate with a storage control unit, where the storage control unit controls physical storage. The physical storage that is controlled by the storage control unit may be represented logically as a plurality of logical subsystems within the storage control unit.
Applications in the host computer may perform input/output (I/O) operations with respect to the logical subsystems of the storage control unit. For example, an application in the host computer may write to a logical subsystem of the storage control unit. The storage control unit may maintain a correspondence between the logical subsystems and storage media in the physical storage via logical and physical volumes. While data may be physically written to the storage media in the physical storage under the control of the storage control unit, as far as an application in the host computer is concerned, the application performs write operations with respect to the logical subsystems in the storage control unit.
Logical subsystems may be added, deleted, or otherwise modified within the storage control unit. Certain modifications to the logical subsystems of the storage control unit, such as a removal of a logical subsystem, may cause a failure of I/O operations that are sent from the host computer to the storage control unit.